Hetalia Grade Cards!
by dartboi
Summary: Grade cards for your favorite countries and for the subjects that they took. I'll do any Country. Come check it out. You know you want too. *Under Construction!*
1. North & South Italy's Grade Cards

Country: Northern Italy

Human Name: Feliciano Vargas

Classes:

**Math- B**

Comments: He understands simple concepts but fractions he seems to be able to exceed the entire class. On tests or homework he always labels them...oddly. Example: 1/4 cup of tomato sauce, or 7/9 pan full of pasta.

**Conquering- D  
><strong>

Comments: He conquered one place. One. And that was Ethiopia who only had colonial military weapons! Any other attempt he has attempted to do something like conquering another country he gets sent packing. Or he has to call Germany to assist him like in the case of Egypt.

**Cooking- A++++++**

Comments: What he lacks in conquering is easily made up in his food. The boy moves like nothing I have ever seen, though he makes a mess at times. He could cook circles around even the best chief.

**Language- C**

Comments: He speaks his own language well obviously, but when I tell him to write a foreign language all his writes is "Vee~" on the paper. I don't get why honestly or understand it. Example: Q:What comes next in the sequence of uno, dos tres, quatro, cinco,_. A: Vee!~ 

**Drama Club- A**

Comments: He can pull of a crying part very well, the tears actually look real! He can also pull of cheery roles very easily; just offer him pasta after the performance and he is a runaway hit!

**Gym- B**

Comments: The child can run as if his life depends on it, I recommend him for the football team highly… Just send Russia to chase him and he will run laps around him. The only reason this is a B is because he lacks upper body strength and refuses to try and build it. Instead of climbing up the rope he got a ladder-

**Art- A**

Comments: He is a very skilled artist and can sculpt nearly anything, too bad he only chooses spaghetti or a slice of pizza…You ask him to paint a bowl of fruit and you get a bowl of piping hot mastaciolli...(Type of pasta.)

**Science- D-**

Comments: I do not get it. He can mix two cooking ingredients fine. But ask the boy to mix two chemicals and it is like asking him to perform brain surgery on an elephant. The kid is an enigma.

**Fighting- F** Comments: If I gave grades on how fast you could run away from a fight, I would give him enough A's so that he could graduate.

Country: South Italy

Human Name: Lovino Vargas

**Conquering- D+**

Comments: He is more violent than his brother, but this still results in the same thing, a very lackluster military. The boy should stick to sculpting tomatoes and baking pizza.

**Sex Ed- B+**

Comments: It was Spain who made him join and because of Spain that he's passing. He is often volunteered by Antonio for examples in class quite frequently which results in my classroom being filled with Italian profanities.

**Cooking- A**

Comments: He is the same as his brother but is more of a…how you say...smart ass. Example: Teacher: Lovino, make sure to stir the suace- Lovino: I get it ya cheddar dick.

**Debate- B**

Comments: He can argue…a lot. He sometimes gets a 'bit' to mad and goes overboard. And by overboard I mean he throws the podium at them. But he can usually argue until he is blue in the face.

**Geography- A**

Comments: He is very well aware of his surroundings and the area around him. Though whenever I give him a map of Europe he just crosses out Germany and hands it back to me.

**Foreign Language- A**

Comments: He sort of has an edge since he takes Spanish as his foreign language, which his brother wasn't wise enough to do. Since their language are so similar, it is like second nature to him.

**Gym- D**

Comments: You can only get him to do ANYTHING by sending Russia after him who is usually after Italy. Or if you manage to egg him on by having a certain blond German do it. Then you can have him do just about anything, except go near him. He is afraid to catch..."Potatosis..."?


	2. Russia & China's Grade Cards

Country: Russia

Human Name: Ivan Braginski

Classes:

**Clothing- A+**

Comments: Ivan is talented at making clothes such as scarfs and other things to keep you warm. The boy is a work-horse and rarely takes a bring and whenever you ask him about it he always compares what he is doing to something in Soviet Russia...Example: In Soviet Russia you do not get a break time. In Soviet Russia, you make scarf to survive, not for a grade.

**Conquering- A+ **

Comments: Well he certainly knows how to control people...I have come to understand that if you are ever under his grasp once, you never leave it.

**Gardening- B-**

Comments: He can grow sun flowers very well but not really anything else… But he still gets a B- because of how well he can grow them…No it's not because I'm scared! What? No, this has nothing to do with my missing drain pipe and the wierd sounds I hear at night...

**Math- C **

Comments: He understands some math but when it comes down to fractions he keeps referring to them as bottles full. Example: 2/3 and he would put "Ah an almost full bottle of vodka." Isn't he underage? Or wait...How old is he anyways?

**Science- F+ **Comments: Okay for starters, just so we are clear, I'm fucking terrified at the moment. Whenever I tell him to put things in a tube he puts in the chemical plus vodka. Speaking of which were in god's name is he getting that from all the time! It isn't very safe, especially when something is flammable...

Oh and he also uses a drain pipe as a microscope….

**Debate- A+++++** Comments: My god the man can win a debate in less than 20 seconds! He has never lost a debate against anyone, the only opponent of his is Poland, too bad he not all that bright.

**Fighting- A**

Comments: He is the 3rd strongest in the class. The only two that have beaten him are Spain and Germany. Regardless to say he has made the rest, except Poland, his bitch.

**Gym- A-**

Comments: He chases Italy and Romano around the whole gym for usually the whole damn period. He seems to have fun with it no matter how often Italy doesn't become one with him. Plus he enjoys it because it helps his endurance, which apparently he needs when he has to escape from, in his words, a 'Terrifying Belorussian devil.'

Country: China

Human Name: Wang Yao

Classes:

**Gardening- B+**

Comments: He is a very hard worked and usually listens and does what I say. A nice break from Russia…anyways he also grows bamboo very well. But he keeps growing this suspicious plant, that he and England keep feuding over...I think Opium was it?

**Care Taking A+**

Comments: He raised Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and various others. He has a very remarkable amount of patience for them.

**Language- F **

Comments: He can't speak very well sometimes but the thing is after every god damn sentence he says "Aru". Even on his paper he does it! Gah these students make me need an aspirin…

**Mechanics- A **

Comments:…In our first class he made a robot when all he had to do was put screws on a bike….How the hell did he do that? Oh well, I now have a robot that makes me food.

**Drama Club- D **

Comments: Due to the fact he uses Aru often, it ruins the atmosphere quite often. He is better off in the back stage area managing things with Ludwig, their organizational skills always assure that whats needs to get done, gets done.

**World History- A+ **

Comments: Being one of the older countries he knows a lot of what we learn. He also doesn't have to read and it saves me the "Aru"ing every few sentences.

Up next: America and England~


	3. America & England's Grade Cards

Country: America

Human Name: Alfred Jones

Classes:

**Conquering- B+ **

Comments: The boy certainly understand what 'Manifest destiny' is. He conquered most of his own continent and then a lot of island territory. He is certainly ambitious.

**Cooking- C**

Comments: It's not that he's a bad cook it's just that all his food has grease on it. I mean a lot of grease, it drips grease and the drips drip grease! Plus his food can result in taking about five years off of your life if you eat enough. How he is still alive today is a abnormality to science itself.

**Sex Ed- A **

Comments: He always seems to volunteer himself and England for nearly everything…Thank god he's not in Frances class or they would be fighting for demonstrations.

**Geography- F **

Comments: He only seems to know the map of America and also has a map of lower England. He literally had no idea where Brazil was on the map. Or Canada. At first I thought it was his glasses but then I realized he is just ignorant to his surroundings.

**Language- A **

Comments: Being a mulch-cultural nation is certainly a benefit for him. He knows quite a few languages, including Spanish, Indian, French, and Dutch.

**Science- B+ **

Comments: I'm not sure how but he does know quite a lot about nuclear components...Which when in the same class as Russia, results in a very VERY bad results. And by that I mean I am still trying to regrow my eyebrows. Note: England only lost one layer of his eyebrows and was practically unphased.

**Gym- A+**

Comments: Despite how bulky he is, can climb a rope very easily and run like the wind from England when he spills his tea.

**Government- C- **

Comments: His current situation does not favor for this grade in the slightest.

Country: England

Human Name: Arthur Kirkland

Classes:

**Cooking- F- **

Comments: Alright let me give you a body count: 4 kids got their stomach pumped, 11 puked, one cat died, and he nearly got strangled by Greece. Please withdraw him from this class…I beg of you. No one should have to be victim to his...'cooking'

**Sex Ed- A **

Comments: As I stated, due to America he is getting an A. He usually protested but soon enough he is dragged up and used to demonstrate certain positions. Or...body parts.

**Gym- B **

Comments: He sure as hell can chase America when he's mad. Or France…He cannot climb a rope though; maybe he should stop eating that…"food".

**Fighting- A **

Comments: Homeboy don't mess around. He will destroy anyone over in water, just ask Spain. But he can't do well with a certain revolutionary American.

**Debate- B+ **

Comments: He unlike the rest argues with logic, something abnormal for what I deal with on a daily basis. How far it gets him is only so far against Russia or South Italy.

**Music- A **

Comments: being raising by a Queen certainly did him some favors. He is practically a one man band!

**Conquering- A **

Comments: He can take places no doubt, but keeping them is certainly no strong suit of his.

**Geography- A **

Comments: He knows a lot of the land due to the fact he sailed for a very long time. Also he knows North America very well for obvious reasons along with India.


	4. France & Canada's Grade Cards

Country: France

Human Name: Francois Bonnefoi

Classes:

**Conquering- A+++++**

Comments: The man is one hell of a warrior on land and in the sheets. The spear he uses to conquer is also the spear he uses to do...other things.

**Science- C **

Comments: He knows very little about it and also he uses this time to flirt with girls saying that they have chemistry together and he didn't mean the class. This often results in a large amount of chemicals being wasted when tossed at his face.

**Caretaking- F **

Comments: He lost his freaking kid. He claims he just...'vanished'

**Fighting- B+ **

Comments: Whenever we have free battle where anyone can fight anyone him, Spain, Prussia, and England would gang up and attack Germany and almost win! The reason they fail is near the end Prussia, Spain, and France turn on England and attack him…Then America gets mad and takes Canada and attacks them. Very long process of events.

**Art- B **

Comments: Well he often demonstrates to be the example in sculpting, and undresses, which I must stress is not mandatory by any means...

**Clothing- A **

Comments: He can make some very trendy and stylish clothes. He can also make ladies skirts…. This man is very perverted….But hey! He made my girlfriend a perfect bra- wait...I never told him the size-

**Cooking- B **

Comments: He can make gourmet food that usually doesn't taste that bad. Though I am not a big fan of snails...

**Debate- C **

Comments: He can usually win arguments with girls and then ask for their numbers…But as for as male countries go he can't even beat Poland! This man just amazes me sometimes with how well and terrible eh can do when the genders are switched.

Country: Canada

Human Name: Eh…..Mark, Mango, Matthew- ah yes Matthew Williams

Classes:

**Gym C- **

Comments: All he does is play hockey and disappear though he insists he stays for the whole period.

**Art- F **

Comments: He is never here! Also do you know the number for a paranormal priest, I always seem to have a floating paint brush in my room drawing maple leafs on the canvas.

**Language- B **

Comments: He does decent for the most part except he is extremely shy…But other than that his attendance is perfect, great kid to have.

**Debate- F **

Comments: He can hardly even argue he just agrees with people…Also he won't even get up on stage against Russia or Germany. He insists that he has nothing to say most of the time against them.

**Planting- A+ **

Comments: His maple trees seem to grow on their own! Whenever he is not there they still seem to grow!

**Fighting- D- **

Comments: The kid is a pacifist. Nothing wrong with that but why in the hell did he sign up for this class? But the one time he did fight, it was brutal...

**Science- B **

Comments: He does alright, just sometimes he puts maple syrup in instead of the right chemical by mistake. How you do it by mistake I am still not entirely sure...

**Pet Care- A **

Comments: He takes care of his bear quite nicely. Clean coat and is obedient. But sadly the bear can't remember his name or sometimes see him. I suggest getting him an eye check.


	5. Germany & Prussia's Grade Cards

Country: Germany

Human name: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Classes:

**Conquering- A+ **

Comments: Well let's see, he hit Poland pretty hard, one of the few that managed to push Russia to his breaking point, and he pretty much made France his doorstep.

**Gym- A **

Comments: He is very hard working and athletic. He usually pushes other countries to go farther and he has the second farthest distance in "Toss the Sealand" He threw the pipsqueak roughly 200 meters.

**Sex Ed- C **

Comments: He gets very awkward when we begin to use slang to define certain parts of the anatomy of a woman. I guess he doesn't like cats. Also his brother usually volunteers him for acts, which results in the latter being tossed out the window.

**Mechanics- A **

Comments: Well let's see, I told him to assemble a bike and he assembles a tank…God he's like China. Oh well, I am not complaining. I can park anywhere I so please now.

**Religion- B**

Comments: He understand almost every religion taught except the Catholic Religion...

**Caretaking- F **

Comments: He is not very well with children…When he smiles; a little part of them dies. When he yells, they need to be changed. He needs to work on his 'tender' side.

**Science- A **

Comments: The man is practically a genius, he is also forced to help either Russia or America in their projects. Which usually is dangerous since both of their experiments revolve around nuclear components.

**Reading- A **

Comments: Despite his thick accent he speaks very loudly and clearly. He also manages to quiet the class down by reading, mainly because his resounding voice drowns out every other sound around.

Country: Prussia

Human Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Classes:

**Sex Ed- B **

Comments: He seems to always go up with a girl or volunteer his brother, which results in him being tossed. I give him a nine out of ten on his landing though.

**Religion- A **

Comments: Well, since he was formerly the Teutonic Knights, he knows quite an ample amount of information on Religion. Every other teacher complains he is disruptive but I just don't see it, during daily prayer he never utters a peep, nor does his little yellow bird.

**Science- F **

Comments: I am currently writing this while my classroom is being destroyed- oh hey look a chair. He really needs to do his wor- Your son just got thrown out a window, you may want to get an insurance policy for him. But as I was saying- shit why did Spain leave his ax in here! Oh dear god! Poor cat, Greece will not be happy about that...

Okay, Greece really doesn't like that- wait where are all these cats coming from! Oh the Nurse will not like this...

**Fighting- A **

Comments: Well, he is strong without any question. And when he gets with Spain or France then he is even more powerful. But no matter what he does, he will never step to Russia.

**Music- A **

Comments: The boy can play the war drums like no other, he makes the classroom come alive. Hell, he does it so well at times America gets war flash back from his revolution which results in England being assaulted with a guitar while America sings his national anthem.

**Pet Care- B+ **

Comments: He can take good care of Gilbird very well. He managed to train him not poop in my class, thank god. Regardless, he is usually very nice to me, just agree that he's awesome and he is quite for the class~

**Government- F **

Comments: Well he's not really a country anymore so he just sort of sits there. He claims that he is only here so that he won't get into anymore trouble with some of his teachers.


	6. Poland & Lithuania's Grade Cards

Country: Poland

Human name: Felik Lukasiewicz

Classes:

**Chess- F **

Comments: Please withdraw him. The boy just destroys the board three moves into the game...And on occasions he just uses it as a disc and throws it at Russia who breaks it with a drain pipe...Where he gets it I am still unable to comprehend. Now excuse me while I go and call a plumber.

**Clothing- B **

Comments: He can make both men's and women's clothes, and each look extraordinary! The only odd part is the fact he usually...wears them everyday. What is even odder is the fact he looks good in heels.

**Debate- C **

Comments: He may not act very smart but he can actually argue until he is blue in the face. He is also not scared of Russia like most everyone else. The Pole is certainly a freak of nature.

**Language- C **

Comments: He speaks just fine but he also clicks his tongue after every few sentences and always adds the words 'Totally' and 'Like' into every few sentences which gets very old very quick.

**Reading- B **

Comments: He does all his work and is always here (In his skirt and heels...) But he basically butchers any biblical text and makes it seem like a preppy girl wrote it while getting her frappe at Starbucks.

**Fighting- A **

Comments: He is very valiant. He stood toe to toe against Germany, lost but never gave up once and left a few marks on the German. Plus even after conquered he caused continuous problems for Ludwig.

**Computers- A+++++ **

Comments: He does perfectly fine, he just always has to use auto correct for his grammatical errors. He spends 50% of his time typing and 50% right clicking on words.

**Drama Club- F **

Comments: He ruins all the lines in whatever role he has by making it sound like it is a preppy girl speaking. You know how bad it was to hear Romeo talking like a preppy white girl?

...

Okay it wasn't bad, it was hilarious but still.

Country: Lithuania

Human name: Toris Laurinaitis

Classes:

**Reading- A **

Comments: He likes to read and can actually read correctly without adding any extra words to the end of a sentence. He is a quite student as well, he's like an angel.

**Cooking- B **

Comments: He is not a bad chief but cannot hold down his food very well…One time he ate some ramen noodles Japan made then burped and it all came back up in one giant waterfall…It was the one kind of noodles Italy wouldn't dare touch...

**Care Taking- A **

Comments: Well he can take care of Poland and the other two Baltic nations. Taking care of Poland is a task within its self though and he is actually the only one who can stand him for a long period of time.

**Fighting- B **

Comments: Hand to hand he is very good, he is skilled in martial arts. Though he refuses to use any of these skills on Russia, probably because he tried to flip him and dislocated his shoulder.

**Computers- F **

Comments: He tries to type but Poland's constant right clicking results in a keyboard being karate chopped in half from irritation.

**Gym- A **

Comments: I don't know how to say this properly, but ma'am, you're son has some impeccable 'ball game' He is half the size of the net and still dunks on it.

**Government- B **

Comments: He is actually scared because he believes Russia will come in and well...make it so he can't take this class anymore. But he has grown adapt to being able to see in the dark under a table and can do his work.

**Chess- A **

Comments: He is undefeated so far if you don't count Poland spazzing out and flipping a chess board, which Lithuania then karate chops in midair…


	7. Belarus & Ukraine's Grade Cards

Country: Belarus

Human Name: Natalia Arlovskaya

Classes:

**Music- A **

Comments: She is a great lyricist. She also manages to have the voice of an angel when she feels like it, but when a certain Lithuanian gets too close to the stage she becomes an envoy of Satan and her voice is dark enough to make even Ivan shake in his boots.

**Stalking- A+ **

Comments: Hell, she's better at it than Hungary is at stalking Austria or any of the couples within the school.

**Fighting- A+ **

Comments: Well she's 1-0 so far, but only because no one will fight her after she broke a certain Brit's leg and gave him a concussionm… Also can you tell her not to fatally wound Lithuania in her spare time, nurse is running low on medical supplies.

**Language- C **

Comments: She can be descriptive in here writing, maybe to descriptive like a dream about Russia…naked. Or Lithuania. Inside a furnace.

**Science- F **

Comments: She spends all her time trying to make a love potion. Which it usually fails and then causes a giant explosion. Or in one case she made a mini smoke bomb, Russia ended up being scarred for a week or so for some reason or another...Though now that I mention it, I did hear some very loud screams within the smoke.

**Poetry- A **

Comments: Well she can make some very disturbing yet fascinating lines. There usually about sunflower or men with purple eyes. Sadly,. I am not quite sure who her muse is.

**Sex Ed- B **

Comments: Due to France's smart idea they had to go up and show a sex position. That day France got stabbed with a knife (even more bandages wasted.) Another one of Greece's cats died. Greece smashed Austria into a piano out of sheer rage. Hungary beat him to a pulp with a frying pan. Regardless to say we lost a lot of bandages- I mean student happiness that day.

**Math- C **

Comments: She knows basic math and apparently the rest is her+Russia= love or Baltic States divided by knife plus Russia plus Belarus = happiness. Sadly, that answer is the correct answer when trying to solve for X.

Country: Ukraine

Human Name: Katyusha Braginskaya

Classes:

**Sex Ed- A **

Comments: Well it is defiantly interesting to watch her up there...Oh yeah, and inside this I also included a back brace to help with her back problems that she is having.

**Gym- C **

Comments: Well she can't do much often with her back bothering her, but whenever she is in good enough shape she manages to put in good effort and distract the entire male populace of the class when she runs laps.

**Clothing- A **

Comments: Well, she made Russia his scarf that has stood the test of time and crafts her own bras so she can make basically anything.

**Drama Club- B**

Comments: Her tears! They look so real but sadly she doesn't know when to stop with them either…regardless she is very kind to cast crew and can act pretty well. Though there are occasions when she knocks down props during rehearsal...With her...bosom.

**Art- C **

Comments: She draws fairly well, not great, but fairly well. Just never ever critique her art work or else you'll flood the damn school. If it weren't for sub-pumps we'd all have drowned months ago.

**Mechanics- A **

Comments: Easy for her since most of the time she is on her back beneath a car which relives the stress on her back.


	8. Hungary & Austria's Grade Cards

Country: Hungary

Human Name: Elizabeth Hedevary

Classes:

**Cooking- A **

Comments: She's amazing! Hell she even brings enough frying pans for the whole class! She can also cook a pie very well to bad it sometimes goes to waste when she goes and finds Prussia and shoves it in his face.

**Fighting- A **

Comments: Only girl who can actually go toe to toe with Belarus… Too bad a knife is greater than a frying pan… But one thing she can do is beat Prussia into the ground to the point of where Spain can't get him out…No I mean literally, Prussia gets drileld into the ground like a nail gets drilled into wood. We usually have to rub him with American butter (The stuff is slick as hell!) and pull him out and still he sometimes losses his pants coming out…

**Sex Ed B- **

Comments: Well, she knows a lot about boy on boy positions and showed the whole class pictures…Though it usually brought up more questions of how the can bend that way-

**Math- D **

Comments: She's intelligent but is usually out somewhere beating Gilbert into the floor which requires more American butter. God, how can America be in a depression, we're buying all their butter!

**Geography- A **

Comments: I guess you learn about other nation's when you snoop in their backyard trying to get a picture...

**Caretaking- B**

Comments: Well, she somewhat raised Italy and look how he turned out…Ah, who am I kidding! i'm only giving her a B because she will beat my with that frying pan then cook me on it…

**Art- D **

Comments: All she does is draw naked men (Sometimes Austria and Prussia…) but she isn't half bad at it…though on sculpture day she forced Spain and Romano to pose. Romano was clothed but Spain…not so much, not because Hungary asked Spain. He just felt he needed to for Romano, sadly Romano did not agree.

Country: Austria

Name: Roderich Edelstein

Classes:

**Fighting-** **D+ **

Comments: He can hardly fight and prefers to just do…nothing. He sometimes may attempt to beat up Prussia which rarely works causing Hungary to have to bail him out which causes for the use of more butter!

**Music- A **

Comments: He can play beautifully… Who the hell needs war! His music could calm an angry Russia…Okay maybe not but still! It could calm a Romano-hungry Spain…

**Conquering- B **

Comments: Well he managed to claim Hungary and not be maimed…respect is due to that man. Regardless I guess he wins people over with his music because he certainly isn't Mister Macho.

**Gym- C **

Comments: He can do the work but won't wear the clothes which bumps him to a C…Regardless he can do most of the things he is told to do.

**Language- B **

Comments: He is very formal and a good writer as well. What else would I expect from a man who can play beautifully though?

**Caretaking- D **

Comments: Well he had Hungary take care of Italy basically…He is not a very good parent but has a soft spot occasionally. But he still pretty much sold Romano to Spain who almost let him be kidnapped by Turkey.

**Computer- D **

Comments: Due to the fact that Prussia's stuck in here sometimes when Government is annoyed with him, which is often, he and Austria tend to fight. We have lost a 1000 dollars worth of equipment…Also Hungary's "Austria danger" senses, she is in here in a second and pounding Prussia with a keyboard into the ground…Which requires more god damn butter! Gah no wonder Europe is going down were spending all our money buying butter and windows both of which are Prussia fault!


	9. Japan's Grade Card

Country: Japan

Human Name: Kiku Honda

Classes:

**Drama Club- D **

Comments: Well…He has more emotion than Kristan Stewart...Yeah, that is pretty much it...

**Fighting- B **

Comments: I don't understand it...He is the sweetest and most polite male I've met. But give him a kantana and he suddenly becomes a weapon of mass destruction!

**Debate- A **

Comments: He does something unheard of here, he uses logic! It works out well until Russia goes all "Kukuku, shut up or you will be missing a drain pipe and a leg".

**Geography- F **

Comments: Not as bad as America but isolation did not help his cause one bit. Regardless he only knows of his own land which is…good. Still better than America.

**Mechanics- A+**

Comments: So far this year I have a tank from Germany, a robot from China, and now I have a U-Boat action figurine!

**Language- A**

Comments: Not only is he very fluent in more than 3 languages but he managed to make up his own characters! If you can make your own alphabet you can learn anyone else's.

**Government- B**

Comments: Well he is in better shape than most European countries and is on par with China, not even going to bother comparing him to America…


	10. Switzerland & Greece's Grade Cards

Thanks guys! I now have ideas of who to do next~ So enjoy!

Country: Switzerland

Human Name: Vash Zwingli

Classes:

**Mechanics- A **Comments: I ask for a toaster and I get a sniper rifle…I love this class, just wish I had one that is a plumber…I'm missing a drain pipe again.

**Caretaking- C **Comments: Well he raised Lichtenstein pretty well the only problem is, I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl…Switzerland always get flustered when I ask…

**Debate- B+ **Comments: Well he scared Canada into submission one time by threating to strangle him with a peace treaty…No one can beat Russia! Russia actually wants the peace treaty and for him to become one…

**Music- A **Comments: Well he can play very heavy music that sounds like gun shots…

**Gym- F **Comments: The kid never does what I want! I tell him to climb a rope and ring a bell, he pulls out a glock and shoots it…I told him to play basketball, he shoots the ball and walks away saying he won! The kid has issues…who even let him bring a gun!

**Science- D **Comments: Gun powder+ gasoline= big explosion… He tries many things like this which usually end in the same result and possibly another one of Greece's cats dead. Which results in a fight between the two where he has a gun and Greece's cat army usually beats the hell out of him.

**Fighting- A **Comments: Well with a gun he can almost beat Russia…Hand to hand he is fairly decent at it. Still Spain, Russia, and other countries have him in other categories.

Country: Greece

Human Name: Heracles Karpusi

Classes:

**Pet Care- A **Comments: Well it's a bit obvious that he raises a lot of cats…He has not only trained them as an army but he has taught them to only pee on Sealand. He takes very good care of them except when one dies…but that's not his fault its usually one of the stupid students around here.

**Fighting- B **Comments: Just ask Prussia, he can hit hard with his cross/spear. He doesn't even bother to fight Russia thow, just shows how smart he is…

**Science- F **Comments: All he does is sleep…im serious not even these crazy ass explosions can wake him up! Only way to wake him up is to have someone say his cat died then quickly calm him down, which doesn't always work and we need more butter…He always seems to go straight for Prussia not sure why.

**Mechanics- B **Comments: Well the man can turn his cross into a spear, I am impressed. He can do most things but not what the other can do.

**Conquering- A **Comments: Well ancient Greece made everyone his bitch! Nowadays he is not exactly big but he is still good at conquering.

**Caretaking- F **Comments: Whatever child we gave him to raise he ended up sleeping more than the kid! Also if the kid pulls one of the cat's tails he gives him an hour long timeout.

**Art- A** Comments: The pottery he made as well as the paintings are superb! Too bad half of it is used to either beat Prussia or feed his cats with.

Next: Sealand and Lativia


	11. Sealand's Grade card

Country: Sealand

Human Name: Peter Kirkland

Classes:

**Fighting-F **Comments: Listen I'll be blunt, in football he is the ball, in basketball he is the ball, which will explain the bullet wound from Switzerland. He is used as the ball for a game called "Toss the Sealand!"

**Conquering- F **Comments: I'm not sure if you could call that fort a piece of land… He doesn't get conquered because no one wants him!

**Math- C **Comments: He's ok but his only knowledge is measurements…he probably kept trying to measure his "land" to see if it was getting bigger…

**Sex Ed- F **Comments: He doesn't understand anything…also Peter's "peter" apparently from what France says in the lockeroom is "Like the dislike bar on one of my videos on YouTube, it's not there~"

**Government- F **Comments:…He isn't even a government or a country! Who let him take this class!

**Cooking- F+ **Comments: We know where he got his cooking skills from…He can't make toast! He burnt the fucking toaster, don't ask how. Here's a body count, a severely injured Sealand, 16 of Greece's cats dead, one adventurer who took an arrow to the knee.

**Art- B **Comments: All he needs is a high chair and he's is good. He is better at drawing than some people but he has nothing on Hungary.

Next: Latvia, sorry guys sick just wanna get this up.


	12. Latvia's Grade Card

Hello viewers and fans sorry for the very long absence. As I mentioned I was sick which never got better but regardless I'm over it (Christmas Miracle! ^.^) Anyways im going to do Latvia

Country: Latvia

Human Name: Raivis Galante

Classes:

**Sex Ed- D **Comments: Well he knows very little about any of it and doesn't seem to understand it. It truly shocks me because well...look at Russia, his face just screams "Rape!" I would have imagined he knew more.

**Gardening- B **Comments: Well seems Russia taught him one thing besides fear, how to grow plants! Just make sure you don't scare him when he has hedge trimmers in his hand; poor Sealand…never say it coming.

**Drama Club- A **Comments: Well he knows the true meaning of fear that's for sure. Just show him a drain pipe and he cries…

**Fighting- F **Comments: Rule under Russia has made him submissive…Who in the name of Carmen Santiago had him join this class!

**Gym- A **Comments: Man little guy's got Marathon Pro! He never stops running, his leg muscles are like a superstar in TNA when their on steroids!

**Conquering- D **Comments: Well he isn't really good at this kinda thing but he at least fights, unless it's Russia.

Next: I have a present for you all! It's a Christmas present and kinda a present for my absence, im doing all the Nordic countires!


	13. Denmark's Grade Card

Country: Denmark

Human Name: (Can't find it)

Classes:

**Fighting- A **Comments: He is great with an ax and has simple brute strength to beat the hell out of many people, except Spain, Russia, and Germany.

**Caretaking- B **Comments: In class he forces Norway to be the baby…He treats him well and cares for him well, even when Norway swares like a Viking to let him the hell go.

**Cooking- F **Comments: He is too laid back, he doesn't measure! He added too much milk to a chocolate shake so it was basically chocolate milk with random ice chunks. Also I have to keep him away from Sweden or else food fight is insured.

**Conquering- A **Comments: He claims to have dominated Norway and Iceland in more than one way…As far as we know he can hold back them both in a fight.

**Music- A **Comments: He can play guitar like a beast man. Sad he smashes it after he's done but he is still a great player!

**Gym- B **Comments: He can dunk for sure and tackling him is very hard to do. In football the only one who can knock him down is Sweden who can just plow over him.

**Sex Ed- B **Comments: The day he learned all the sexual terms is the day Norway almost committed suicide. He can say some very dirty things…also offered to tickle Norway's pickle for a nickel and he would take his time for a dime…

Tomorrow: Sweden


	14. Sweden's Grade Card

Country Name: Sweden

Human Name: Berwald Oxenstierna

Classes:

**Fighting- B **Comments: He is very crazy against Denmark in a battle…Other than that he's around average with his weaponry skills.

**Sex Ed- A **Comments: He volunteers Finland for it quite often and already knows the sexual terms…but apparently he can't tell if Finland is a man or woman since he calls him "wife" a lot…

**Gym- C **Comments: He doesn't really toss Sealand, he just punts him. He is lazy thoough at times, only when Denmark is involved will he move quickly.

**Conquering- A **Comments: Conquered Finland and Sealand…Also he isn't THAT scared of Russia but conquering him is unlikely. I mean just look at Russia!

**Math- F **Comments: Ahh…He can't add very well whatsoever. He is more or less busy destroying Denmark and my class. Also the wound on his chest , got it from Greece. Threw Denmark onto his cat and eh Greece wasn't too happy.

**Debate- C **Comments: Not the best speaker but hell he managed to convince Finland he is his wife.

**Computer- F **Comments: Gah! He and Denmark fight worse than Austria and Prussia. Basically all we do now is play tic tac toe on the board since all the computers are broke. Wont belong before he busts the board to.


	15. Holy Roman Empire & Spain's Grade Cards

Country: Holy Roman Empire

Name: (I have absolutely no clue x.x)

Classes:

**Conquering- D **Comments: He hasn't even conquered Chibitalia yet! He really needs to be more like France- France get off of Spain! ….Disregard what I just said.

**Art- F **Comments: Eh…He can't even draw a simple rabbit…I mean its "ok"…if you turn it around and put a picture of Chibitalia's bunny in front of it.

**Religion- B **Comments: He had "Holy" in his name how can I give him an F! He actually does pay attention in class so he gets a B!

**Gym- A **Comments: After chasing Chibitalia for 2 miles the child is faster than a bullet. Somehow Chibitalia is much faster…

**Math- F **Comments: 1+1 does not equal Chibitalia! Also the fact that he refuses to work unless by Chibitalia is odd…

**Debate- A **Comments: He seems to have a strong will and unwilling persistence, wonder why. He also has a way of threatening. There's a reason why Japan's in isolation….

Country: Spain

Human Name: Antonio Carriedo

Classes:

**Conquering- A+++++++++ **Comments: He pelvic thrusted his way to the top! Quite literally he has topped any and every body.

**Fighting- A **Comments: He is as fierce of fighter as he is lover which is saying something. He always seems to make bets with Romano that if he wins, he gets top. wWhich seems to be always.

**Sex Ed- A+ **Comments: He is at least smart, he takes classes he can ace easily…Regardless he is often a model for the class with Romano and eager to answer each question often including Romano. Heh one time Romano moved away from him by France and when he turned to get a pencil and turned around Spain was sitting right by him…France was out a window right next to Prussia.

**Caretaking- B **Comments: He raised Romano didn't he? Ok that should get him an F but it's not really his fault. He is protective and caring so he deserves a B at least.

**Debate- A **Comments: All he needs to say is "If you agree I win I'll show you a good time later~" that works 90% of the time… He and Russia always meet a stalemate.

**Gym- A++++ **Comments: He works out without a shirt…-drool- Ow Romanoa don't hit me with that book! No your to young for him anyways...Did you just call me an Old Bitch!

Next Chibitalia and Estonia!


	16. Authors Note and The Return!

Hey, ya miss me?

Thats right I am back baby!

I am seriously so sorry for my leaving just I don't even know why I did it honestly.

But that doesn't matter! All that matters is that I am here to stay!

I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and views 3

I could never ask for more amazing fans!

So anyways, review who you want me to do a grade card on next!


	17. Norway & Iceland's Grade Cards

Enjoy guys ^.^

Country: Norway

Human Name: Lucas Bondvik

Classes:

**Sex Ed- D+ **Comments: He hardly ever participates but that may be due to the fact Denmark is always his partner and will literally cut anyone else down who tries to be his partner…

**Caretaking- A **Comments: Despite Iceland's loud threats and swares Norway insists he is his little brother and cares for him, even feeding him. Of course Denmark tried to take Iceland from him and the next day Denmark had three broken ribs…

**Hair Styling- A++ **Comments: He is absolutely fabulous! His hair styles are delicious and with that trade mark hair pin, yum.

**Debate- B **Comments: He is very well educated and has quite a bit of determination in two things. 1. That he IS Iceland's big brother. 2. Iceland IS his, not Denmark's.

**Geography- F **Comments: He actually thinks Iceland is covered in ice and that Greenland is a gigantic field…Also when I asked him to draw the countries around him he drew Denmark and then drew an "X" over him…

**Music- B **Comments: He plays a mean triangle…

Country: Iceland

Human Name: Jon Bondvik

Classes:

**Pet Care- A+ **Comments: He takes exceptional care of his puffin and seems to be very passionate about it as well.

**Fighting- C **Comments: He is rather decent at it but usual has to fight Denmark to prove that he's better which he fails in…And once he loose Norway usually comes out from the vents and proceeds to ambush Denmark…

**Computer- B **Comments: He is quiet and does his work, he's better than Austria, Prussia, Denmark, and Sweden…God Damnit Sweden put the computer down! No I didn't mean down on Denmark's head!

**Debate- D **Comments: He will argue for ages about being Norway's sibling but due to the facts he loses every time. He never surrenders when it comes to being claimed by Denmark or Iceland….

**Geography- A **Comments: He can name every country in Africa, which is rather impressive. He also seems to know quite a lot about the Asian countries and knows Norway's country very very well.

**Cooking- A+++++++++++ **Comments: I really do like to watch him beat the meat…I especially love how he rolls the sausage in oil…What Denmark lit the desk on fire? Oh ok you handle this I'll stalk- I mean observe Iceland…

Done~

Anyways guys thanks for the support ^.^

Also if you like Hetalia stories that have fighting, action, and drama, then go check out my story named World War 3 and leave a review telling me what you think :3. Have a nice day~


	18. Liechtenstein's Grade Card

Here is Lichtenstein as requested~ Enjoy :D

Country: Lichtenstein

Human Name: Lily Zwingli

Classes:

**Music- B+ **Comments: She plays the violin very nicely and can also play the tuba quite well.

**Mechanics- A **Comments: She takes after her brother; I ask for a nerf gun, she makes an AK-74. Every other teacher complains about his students, I love mine. I have a tank, robot, and stock pile of guns, but sadly I don't have a plumber…wish Russia would give me back my drain pipe.

**Hair Styling- B **Comments: She is spectacular! Not even close to Norway's delicious hair styles but still very nice. Also the bow is a nice touch.

**Government- A+ **Comments: Well she is one of the riches countries in the world and has the greatest protection system. Russia tried to make her become one with him and as Poland put it "Switzy busted a cap in his ass!"

**Fighting- C **Comments: She isn't very keen on fighting but her record is 1-2. She managed to get Ukraine down by just tapping her shoulder… Belarus and Hungary are different stories though.

**Spelling- A **Comments: The fact she can spell her own name is a miracle…On a spelling test she is the only one to know how to spell "Lichtenstein" I think that's how you spell it…

Up next: To a random reviewer: Turkey and Egypt!


	19. Turkey & Egypt's Grade Cards

Country: Turkey

Human Name: Sadiq Adnan

Classes:

**Clothing- B **Comments: He can make some amazing masks and other sort of clothing, as well as some very funny hats...

**Art- A **Comments: He is rather good at it, not so much drawing but he has amde some very excellent masks and amazing statues, he has a knact for details.

**Conquering- B **Comments: Back then he was able to keep up with Spain...SPAIN! Now a days though he just pciks fights with Greece and his cat army, which Grecce will usually win due to number advantage.

**Fighting- C **Comments: he used to be very strong but I think he has been eatting to much of America's food hah! Wait...America is winning in the Olyimpics...So does that make their food...healthy? Either way my point is he is weaker than he was before and Spain ahs definetly noticed...

**Caretaking- F **Comments: He is not a very...tolerant person...actually he's not a people person either...Or a nice person really.

**Music- C- **Comments: He is rather good at guitar...until he breaks it over Greece's head...who then retaliates by beating him with a tuba then shoving him into it...Which invovles a lot of butter to get him out, that we may not have with how often Prussia is in need of it.

Country: Egypt

Human Name: Gupta Mohammed Hassan

Classes:

**Building- A **Comments: I tell him to build a small modle of a pyramid...Next thing I know he has a pyramid the size of France's sex drive.

**Fighting- C+ **Comments:Well he held of Italy...Um...I know he dominates Cyprus in his sarcophagus.

**Art- B **Comments: He can make a great scale modle of a sarcophagus! But his drawing are very...hard to understand and unusual.

**Writing- F- **Comments: What is this!? He just has a bunch of symbols on here! I can't read this. Also I think he drew a middle finger on the paper...or is that a cat?

**Sex Ed- D **Comments: He is very quiet and hardly ever talk and when he does he usually says "I've already done it with Cyprus" or "I am going to try that with Cyprus"

**Debate- D **Comments: He has some sort of knowledge and logic...but when he is wrong he usually responds by throwing gigantic chunks of sand at him that are surprisingly solid...


	20. Romania's Grade Card

Country: Romania

Human Name: Vladmir Popescu

Classes:

**Writing- A **Comments: He seems to be able to write quite a bit romantic novels and also has an amazing talent for folklore stories.

**Debate- B **Comments: Dear lord, the boy can charm his way past quite a bit of people. Except Hungary…he seems to have a whole arsenal of jokes for and of Hungary which soon results in a violent confrontation…

**Fighting- B- **Comments: He is rather skilled at fighting and is at a stalemate with Prussia. The only time he won was when Hungary got annoyed during the fight and yelled "Romania! If you do not win I will name my wiener dog after you!" And after that Prussia lost a few teeth…and a few chunks of hair.

**Cooking- F** Comments: he let England show him some _pointers _and let's just say he now thinks that the milk comes before the bowl…He also asked me "How long should I set the toaster for?" Good thing he is cute- I mean…charismatic.

**Conquering- B **Comments: He conquered Austria…Mostly just to piss off Hungary much to his success. The boy mostly earned a B for the fact he can run just about as fast as America can when he hears the word "Free and "Food in the same sentence.

**Gym- D+ **Comments: Him and Norway just mostly stay off to the side and chat with one another. The only time they run is when I sick Denmark and Hungary on them, which will get them to run, climb a rope and jump a hurdle in a less then 25 seconds…

A/N- If ya wanna see nations being drunk and acting like idiots go look at my new story Just a A Little Tipsy. Thanks! ^.^


	21. 2P! North & South Italy's Grade Cards

**A/N:** **Ciao! Come va? (Hey! How are you?) Anyways guys, I have some news! I am officially done with regular Hetalia characters (Unless I forgot a major one) but no I will not due some countries like Korea and such just because of the lack of info on them and people will bitch at me how the info is wrong. Now I know what you're all thinking, no don't end the series! I am not. Instead I shall do 2p versions of the countries~ **

**In case you're wondering 2p is like a complete polar opposite. Ex: 2p England is actually a good cook. Now I want to make one single thing clear, there is no info for 2p's that are set in stone, so my views on them may contradict some other views on them. Also they will most likely have the same classes as their original version. Anyways this chapter will be the Italian brothers!**

Country: North Italy

Human Name: Feliciano Vargas (2p)

Classes:

**Math- C- **Comments: He is not very great at it but seems to think 1 knife + 1 knife = 2 dead people…I don't understand his math and I sure as hell don't want to.

**Conquering- B **Comments: He has skillfully conquered many countries with his devious tactics and that sexy but oh so devious smile…Mmm he can conquer me…

**Cooking- F **Comments: He has lost his knife privileges! And fork privileges! He will cut stake with a spoon! All Prussia did was tap Germany's shoulder…

**Language- A **Comments: He is basically devoted to learning German so much when he speaks Italian to his brother he sometimes accidently says a German word which results in violence from the two…

**Drama Club- C **Comments: He can pull off an insane roll very well but any other role he is clueless at. God for our reenactment of The Wizard of Oz we had to have a not so scared lion…more like a blood thirsty knife wielding lion…

**Gym- A **Comments: He seems to work very hard to impress Germany so much so that he will go into a one on one with Spain in a soccer match. And Spain isn't very…friendly.

**Art- D **Comments: He is no longer allowed to draw with a pencil! Poor Prussia never saw it coming…all he did was ask for an eraser…

**Fighting- A **Comments: Not only can he knock out someone with a white flag, anyone who touches Germany gets choked out by said flag. Or he will randomly assault Prussia without reasoning at all and I doubt anyone will stop him.

**Description: In my mind 2P!Italy is like this. He is less cheerful and much more violent and strong. He also has an urge to prove himself better and impress Germany. He also hates Prussia with a tremendous passion due to the fact he sees him as "The Berlin Wall" to his Germany. Germany is his. There is no middle-ground.**

Country: South Italy

Human Name: Lovino Vargas (2p)

**Conquering- B **Comments: It's not that he is a good fighter just he moves so quick and agile that he is behind you before you can react. Not that Spain minds very much though.

**Sex Ed- A++++ **Comments: He and Spain nearly jump up to volunteer and sometimes they do a bit more than that…Occasionally it becomes a power struggle for dominance which is wear Spain wins.

**Cooking- C **Comments: He can cook great but if any girl tries to touch Spain they may lose a limb…or two.

**Debate- F **Comments: He usually cusses his opponent out then throws a random object at them in rage.

**Fighting- F **Comments: if he recognizes anyone who has ever flirted with Spain is fighting he will jump in and beat them to a pulp.

**Foreign Language- B **Comments: He loves learning Spanish and watch Spain smile every time he learns a new word. It's the few times they are actually sweet with each other and not "Give me sexy time!"

**Gym- A+++++ **Comments: He and Spain make an incredible team in every sport, no matter what it is. They are the power duo of the school currently.

**Description: 2P!Romano/Lovino is more open with his love for Spain. VERY open actually to the point of where the will almost have intercourse in public. Romano is also decently strong and more courageous.**


	22. 2P! America & England's Grade Cards

**Si I am now aware (Thank you Michigan.) that I have missed Estonia and Finland…I get missing Estonia but Finland? I need to be more observant but they will come later. Right now the one people are begging me to do is 2P!America and 2P!England. So here ya go guys ^.^**

Country: America

Human Name: Alfred Jones (2p)

Classes:

**Cooking- A **Comments: He can make a killer salad! But he refuses to even be near meat and anyone who tries to give it to him will get smacked upside the head with his bat…

**Conquering- A **Comments: He claims to want to cleanse the world which has sent him on what is like a cleaning spree to conquer everything in sight. He almost got England. Almost. England gave him some _killer _veggie burgers and America spent a night in the bathroom.

**Sex Ed- F **Comments: There is one area he doesn't want to cleanse…Not even England's.

**Language- B **Comments: He speaks some very good Russian and helps Russia with his American. One of the few people he doesn't try to "cleanse". Mostly because Russia will kill him if he even tries…

**Geography- A **Comments: He knows every area of the world! He can name almost every capital of any country! Though he says "They are next" sometimes and then America has a new territory…

**Gym- F **Comments: He rebels against any authority leader in sight. You tell him to climb a rope, he runs a lap. Tell him to run a lap, he climbs the rope. Tell him to not attack Japan, he gives you a middle finger.

**Government- A **Comments: He runs his government very smoothly and without a problem. He seems to be able to control his spending, and invests a great deal into baseball bats…

**Fighting- F **Comments: It's not that he can't fight; just he will instead fight the ref. or really anyone who tries to order him around. France seems to be the only one who can actually control him.

**Description: He is an anti-hero. Instead of loving freedom he supports anarchy, shown by his rebellious and violent attitude towards authority. He also claims to want to cleanse the world of all the evil…There are very few who can control him. The few being France and Russia. Due to England being his dad he fights against his orders.**

Country: England

Human Name: Arthur Kirkland

Classes:

**Cooking- A+ **Comments: he is an amazing chief! He can cook an ultra-deluxe bacon burger and a caesar salad at the same time without a single burn! Though some people do say his food tastes funny then they are sent running to the bathroom…

**Sex Ed- B **Comments: Being free spirited, he will volunteer for just about anything no matter who it is with. Except America…if he even gets within a five foot radius then around 5 minutes later he is sent to the bathroom holding his throat.

**Gym- F **Comments: He hates the class, he insists that it interferes with his "Baking time" All he does is eat brownies…Wait its weed! That's why he trips over nothing and will actually go near America! England get out from under those bleachers!

**Fighting- A **Comments: He usually does a false surrender then offers them some food…After that first bite it's an instant K.O. Except Spain who will chop the plate in half, and if England weren't so quick he might be in the same shape as the plate…

**Debate- F **Comments: he can argue, against America. He keeps saying that he still "owns" him and has control. Usually it involves a bloody fight between the two. God Damnit England! You're not allowed to break the windows! Wait were three stories up…America!

**Conquering- B **Comments: he re I will just give you a run through of how this goes. England tires to conquer Spain. Romano gets angry. England gets hurt. Sexy sexy time.

**Care Taking- F **Comments: One word. America. Look at him! Just look!

**Description: He can actually cook unlike Original England but also poisons his food. He is also a bit more devious and free spirited. But he has a bit of a clinging problem…He still claims to control America and believes after that naval battle where he beat Spain that Spain is now his…He is a very controlling person, unlike America.**


	23. 2P! Russia & China's Grade Cards

**Hola people~ I hope you are enjoying the stories ^.^ Anyways here is 2P!Russia and 2P!China.**

Country: Russia

Human Name: Ivan Braginski (2p)

Classes:

**Clothing- C **Comments: He can make clothes very well but due to his shyness and meekness he is usually the last to get any cloth which results in his clothes being about…8 sizes shorter.

**Conquering- F **Comments: He can hold his own in combat but never really "takes" anything and just leaves…

**Math- F **Comments: he usually gets in a fight with England over wither or not he controls America. The few times Russia yells actually. Wait where'd that drainpipe come from- Oh god England!

**Science- A **Comments: he seems to be able to make a successful potion or 'bomb' to keep England from going all "I am your supreme ruler!" Spain really appreciates this.

**Debate- D **Comments: He is not assertive enough! He needs to show control! Excuse me, he isn't showing control again, Damnit how many times do I have to tell him to control his anger towards England!

**Fighting- C **Comments: He can fight real well, exceptionally actually. Just he chooses not to win and surrenders…Except to England. It is usually a homerun when he hits him with his pipe.

**Sex Ed- F **Comments: Making him and England be partners was the worst choice I have ever made. England is busy trying to shove ice cream down Russia throat and Russia is trying to hit 'Big Ben'…That sounds like a kinky fanfic.

**Description: He is very meek and quiet unlike Original Russia. He is very strong but prefers others to live instead of dying, thus he surrenders. Except, he hates England due to the fact he tries to control everyone and will actually fight him without remorse or kindness.**

Country: China

Human Name: Wang Yao

Classes:

**Gardening- F **Comments: He is way too lazy! He'd rather see if acid will make a plant catch on fire or just die instead of take care of the damn thing correctly.

**Care Taking- F **Comments: He let Japan watch what Romano and Spain do…Now Chibi!Japan runs around yelling "Sexy time!" Don't let kids run with scissors? He lets Taiwan run with a gun! Oh god he just shot Prussia! Damnit Italy no don't attack! Halt! Desist!

**Language- A **Comments: He is very fluent in nearly any language! He speaks them all fluently as well and doesn't seem to ever study at all. He can't really speak Italian well though saying it is the language of "Lusting mafia punks"

**Mechanics- B **Comments: He can build just fine but he seems to build very…unique things. He made a…vibrator that is heat seeking. Also an 'indestructible' condom…I'd rather not test it…

**World History- F **Comments: He smells like weed. Straight up fucking weed. He seems like he is too dazed to know when the War of 1812 happened! Here let me go ask him! His answer: "Silly panda, it's only 1769"

**Sex Ed- C **Comments: Let me say this- No China no incest! Bad! No god Damnit! Oh god not that fucking vibrator again! Keep that thing away from me- ahhhh!

**Description: Instead of being hard working and determined he is lazy and smokes weed~ His inventions are more…spontaneous and crazy. He also hates Italy, mostly Romano. He is also more or less a "Go do whatever you want" kind of parent.**


	24. 2P! Denmark's Grade Card

**I shall do 2P!Denmark x3. Anyways enjoy my loyal and extremely awesome viewers~**

Country: Denmark

Human name: Mathias Kohler (2p)

Classes:

**Fighting- C **Comments: Back in his prime he was better, but now he is weak and frail from his sickness. But he will still throw everything he has at Sweden, even if it does almost kill him…

**Care Taking- A **Comments: He can forcefully take care of a sick Norway, despite being sick himself. Plus he is also tries to swoon him, with his romantic actions that seem to have no affect on the Norwegian.

**Cooking- F **Comments: He coughs all over the damn food! It is about as deadly as England's poison!

**Conquering- C **Comments: Being much too weak and ill currently, he cannot fight very well but has repeatedly taken parts of Sweden somehow.

**Music- A+++++ **Comments: He may be very modest but he won't hesitate to admit he is great at playing the guitar. Also he may seem frail but he can beat on those drums like a king!

**Gym- F **Comments: He is usually too ill to participate but will often compete if Sweden is on the other team, then things escalate very quickly. Never pit them against each other in football, it not only hurts them both, but any defender in their way.

**Sex Ed- A **Comments: He has a very slick tongue in more ways than one apparently…But he can swoon even that crazy ass Norwegian so he has some skill, that or he's great in bed.

**Description: This may clear things up. 2P!Denmark is very frail and weak, unless Sweden is there. He has a very rare sickness that causes this and instead of being loud and cocky he is a quieter and modest. Also he is far more romantic than the Original Denmark.**


	25. 2P! Japan's Grade Card

**Fuck order, I am doing Japan! Anyways enjoy this installment and review!**

Country: Japan

Human Name: Kiku Honda (2p)

Classes:

**Drama Club- C+ **Comments: Well there is no problem with hearing him…He is definetely loud enough; people up in America can hear him probably.

**Fighting- A **Comments: He is full of vigor and can quite literally cut through his opponents. He suddenly just has random bursts of energy and will bust right through his opponents as if they are minced meat.

**Debate- D **Comments: Like they say, when in doubt, cut through people with a kantana. Oh wait normal people don't say or do that! God, try to correct him and he will slice through your podium and in America's case his vegieburger as well. The only person he doesn't seem to assault is Russia. The two get along rather well, much to America's dismay.

**Geography- B **Comments: Due to his violent fighting streaks he knows most countries like the palm of his bloodied hand. He also knows California since he quite literally cut it out of America's hands. Now America is down a few fingers….

**Mechanics-D **Comments: He can make very good inventions just…Now Japan don't do that to America. Dear lord your worse than China! Now stop firing explosive burgers at America!- Hello this is Japan. If you wonder why I am violent, blame China for letting me see Romano and Spain having sex with each other in the bathroom urinal.

**Language- C **Comments: He won't pay attention. He more or less yells back and flips me off and will occasionally chop a desk into pieces. I sware he has anger problems. I give Him a C because I don't wanna be like my desk…

**Gym- A **Comments: He seems to let out all anger he has in here. Like in Football he sacked America many times. Also even trying to lay a finger on him is a task, let alone bringing him down.

**Description: Calm? Psh probably about as calm as an erupting volcano. He also has severe anger management issues and America is usually the closet. He also hates America with every fiber of his being due to his lack of respect for his superiors. Japan respects Russia only because he has proven himself in battle. The only trait him and Original Japan share is hard working.**


	26. 2P! Germany & Prussia's Grade Cards

Almost 20,000 views? Pff holy shit! I truly love ya guys~ My dream has come true c: ^.^ Anyways, enjoy!

Country: Germany

Human Name: Ludwig Beilschmidt (2p)

Classes:

**Conquering- A+ **Comments: The man is crazy! Jesus he beat Austria with a violin, beat America with his baseball bat, made England eat his own food, and made Canada choke on a can of maple syrup. Yes a can.

**Gym- A+++++ **Comments: Dear lord watch him play football. Here a will describe what it was like. America gets the ball hiked back to him by Denmark who then gets plowed through by Sweden. America backs up about to get blasted by Sweden and Japan, and does. The ball goes flying up into the air. Out of fucking nowhere Germany leaps over the pile of men, grabs the ball in midair and busts right through the center. He nearly got brought down by Greece but Italy decided to stab him in the leg since he got to close. The Germany outran everyone.

**Sex Ed- A- **Comments: Italy will usually force him up there to volunteer and may battle Spain and Romano for who volunteers…oh god no Italy don't stab him- too late…

**Mechanics- F **Comments: Why does he need to build weaponry? He is like a damn tank anyways…or at least that is his idea so he does little to nothing. Lazy potato…

**Religion- F **Comments: Well he would rather fuck around with his damn brother than pay attention. When England tries to restore order he is then locked inside of a cabinet. Why don't I get him out? He fed me cupcakes a week ago and gave me the runs!

**Caretaking- A **Comments: They go in crying then leave as soldiers…Their only 3…

**Science- A **Comments: He is close to a break through on how to cure England's food but to bad England is also in that class and will sabotage him any chance he gets- Oh god fire! Damnit England!

**Description: He is much more free spirited than Original Germany is, that's for sure. Also he is far more violent and stronger. He hates basically everyone except Italy and a few select others. Also it is rare for him to show any sort of happy emotion, no matter what the case is.**

Country: Prussia

Human Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Classes:

**Sex Ed- C **Comments: He is rather quiet in the class, except towards Austria who he will make crude jokes with…What is cream corning a girl?

**Religion- F+ **Comments: Well, he is convinced God is the reason he is so lame, or that's how he puts it. When really he has the self confidence of a potato.

**Science- A **Comments: he actually does his work, and in his spare time he tries to come up with a potion which he wants to call "The cooler than ice potion"…

**Fighting- D **Comments: He lacks strength, thank God (Or in Prussia's case, anyone but him) France will help him out sometimes. That is unless there's a new video game out.

**Government- D **Comments: He isn't even a damn country! He just sits and draws some weird ass potion design…Gah Damnit! No Russia you can't- Ok maybe he can pull a cabinet down on England…Oh hey look one of England's cookies- Ack!

**Gym- F **Comments: he says there is no point to try until his "juice" is ready…what? No Denmark watch out Prussia's right there!...Ow that has to hurt- Italy stop! (Denmark ran over Prussia then Italy came from the vents and attacked Prussia as well.

**Description: He doesn't believe his is awesome, opposite actually, he thinks that he is lame. He is also much quieter than Original Prussia. Also he believes that he can genetically make himself "awesomer" Also unlike Original Prussia, he is an atheist for rather obvious reasons.**


	27. 2P! Norways GradeCard & Question for YOU

Yo!~ Fuck Hiatus, I am back! I would like to apologize formally for my absence and lack of updates x.x but anyways, since it has been asked of by numerous reviewers I shall do 2P!Norway~ I hope you guys enjoy~

Country: Norway

Human Name: Lucas Bondvik (2p)

Classes:

**Sex Ed- A+ **Comments: The boy has an extremely large sexual appetite, according to Denmark that is. But when he participates, he does some…odd sex positions. He called one "The Freaky Squeaky"

**Caretaking- F **Comments: He shows hardly any care for Iceland, hell he let him go play in traffic…And in one case he let him run with a battle ax…Needless to say Norway's favorite couch was half of what it used to be.

**Hair Styling- C **Comments: He isn't very creative but his hair is delicious! He has the back pulled into a short ponytail, using a hairclip to hold it there and his bangs hang perfectly to the side!

**Debate- A **Comments: He may seem very lazy and unintelligent but he does know his facts. But some facts are better left unspoken…like the size of Denmark's 'capital'

**Geography- D **Comments: It's not that he doesn't know, just he doesn't care. I asked him where Iceland was and he replied "Playing in traffic" It wasn't until I had a chat with the Caretaking teacher to find out what exactly he meant.

**Fighting- A+ **Comments: He and Denmark make a wonderful team, when Denmark is out of energy, which doesn't take long, Norway will come in and start swinging that battle ax of his wildly. The only team that can beat them are The Italian Brothers, when they aren't fighting that is.

**Description: Unlike Normal Norway, he cares very little for Iceland or anything for that matter. He also actually likes Denmark, despite his sickness. His appearance is also a bit different, his bangs are to the side and his hairclip is used to hold a ponytail in the back. Also he is much more violent than Normal Norway.**

* * *

><p>Ok guys I had a serious question for you all. It has been recommended by quite a few people I should make a Facebook account for my profile. I could see how it would help, I would be able to notify you guys for new stories or updates, I could get opinions much easier, and I suppose it would make it easier to keep intact with you all. So I ask you all, what do you think of me making a Facebook for my profile Dartboi?<p> 


	28. 2P! Poland & Lithuania Grade Cards

Here is Poland and Lithuania~

Country: Poland

Human Name: Felik Lukasiewicz (2p)

Classes:

**Chess- A **Comments: He has a great mind! He can lose nearly all his pieces and still 'checkmate' you. He has a special move called "Polish Destruction" where he gets his opponent so aggravated by his playing style it makes them flip out, it's actually pretty smart…and messy.

**Clothing- D **Comments: He can make clothes easily but they are so…bland and sophisticated looking. There is no color to them besides black, brown, and gray. He looks like a chessboard…

**Debate- A **Comments: He is basically a scholar! He knows basically everything about any subject! Except for sex that is…Or social interaction…

**Language- C **Comments: The way he speaks…he speaks so…odd. I mean they are words just they are so gigantic that you cannot comprehend what the child is even saying!

**Reading- F **Comments: He refuses to read. He says "You unsophisticated Neanderthals do not deserve to hear my righteous and magnificent voice!" At which point Italy will club him over the head with a meatball sub for calling him a Neanderthal…very messy.

**Fighting- A **Comments: His sword is about as sharp as his tongue, which is sort of good and sort of bad…It can usually piss off any of his opponents, especially Lithuania, who will then brutalize him with any object within his grasp.

**Conquering- D **Comments: He can conquer but can't get along…like with Lithuania for example. He conquered him and it was all ok until Lithuania lost his temper and beat him with a stick, a sharp stick mind you.

**Computers- A **Comments: Greetings, this is Poland. Since my teacher is a twat I have changed my grade. It is not my fault most of the words I use are to colossal for me to spell. Now time to changes Lithuania's grade…

**Description: He is much more sophisticated and snobbish and gets along with hardly anyone due to his ego. He is also much stronger than Original Poland.**

Country: Lithuania

Human Name: Toris Laurinaitis (2p)

Classes:

**Reading- F **Comments: Instead of reading he is busy winning- I mean fighting against Poland, in which case he will break a book, pencil, notebook, …a desk over Poland head.

**Cooking- F **Comments: He will usually work with England and they tend to make 'food' to poison America and Poland. America is usually saved by Russia but Poland is usually made to eat it then is stuck in a bathroom for the rest of the day…or week

**Caretaking- B **Comments: He can take care of his brothers Latvia and Estonia rather well, despite how annoying they can be.

**Fighting- A++++ **Comments: Anything is a weapon. Anything. He has used a potato…a potato! He mashed the hell out of it to…

**Computers- C **Comments: He is a decent typer but will often get bored and go screw around with Poland which results in collateral damage.

**Chess- F **Comments: He is the one who gets aggravated at Poland….Also you owe me for one broke table, 5 broken chairs, over 50 missing pieces and a broken toilet.

**Conquering- F- **Comments: Fuck you Lithuania, suck an erection. Sincerely, Poland.

**Description: He is much stronger than Original Lithuania and only likes his two brothers Latvia and Estonia. He also hates Poland and how snobbish he can be. **


	29. Belgium's Grade Card

Here is Belgium for you guys~

Country: Belgium

Human Name: Emma

Classes:

**Cooking- A+ **Comments: She can make a waffle that's for sure. She is also less destructive than most of the other students, that is until The Netherlands pushes her to far and the waffle iron is used...

**Clothing- A **Comments: She specializes in scarfs overall. Due to the fact she is focused she can usually get all the work done easily and quickly, which then resluts in her visits with to Spain.

**Buisness- A **Comments: She's a better business person than her brother! She sold the most cookies for a fundraiser... And trust me you do not want to fight with her over a sale, according to Austria and his broken piano...

**Pet Care- B **Comments: She seems to love cats with a burning passion...even going as far as to dress up like on to...amuse them.

**Fighting- C **Comments: She is a moderately skilled fighter and can hold her own in the Womens Division but not so much in the Mens Division...Russia just stared at her and forced her to submit...But of course it is Russia.

**Sex Ed- F **Comments: She seems willing to learn but Netherlands and Luxembourg and highly against the idea of it...Dear god WWIII about started when Belgium volunteered with Spain...Span vs. Luxembourg, Netherlands, and Romano.

**Description: She obviously loves cats with a burning passion. She is also very cunning like her brother and a very good cook overall. She is also a rather good caretaker of Romano in his younger years.**

Thanks guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed~ Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, and Buon Natale! Or Happy Hanukkah! And if you don't celebrate those things then just have a great day! Also if you could in a review please tell me if I should make a Facebook page x3


	30. 2P! Belgium's Grade Card

2P! Belgium for you all, to be honest as you can tell I am sort of stalling xD

Country: Belgium

Human Name: Emma (2p)

Classes:

**Cooking- D **Comments: She cooks sometimes but when she doesn't she will usually be busy sabotaging her brother, like replacing kool-aid powder with cocaine...Her and England get along perfectly

**Clothing- C **Comments: Dear god it's like a war zone...She can make good items but somehow makes them dangerous to her brothers Luxembourg or Netherlands...But she has made amazing ties and suits for England.

**Buisness- A++++ **Comments: Anyone that tries to compete with her usually get beat with a waffle iron. Her only competition is her brother, who is usually to hyped up on cocaine to retaliate...

**Pet Care- C **Comments: She seems to despise cats and loves dogs. She says her love for them comes from some style she learned in sex ed...I wonder what she means...

**Fighting- F **Comments: She hardly fights in her own division and will usually go help England, she one time flashed Italy...He puked moments later.

**Sex Ed- A **Comments: He and England are both crazy when it comes to this class...I mean I've seen handcuffs and dog ears in her book bag as she is leaving with England.

**Description: Unlike Original Belgium she seems to love dogs. Plus she seems to have a thing for England, both love to be top dog and hate their families (America for England and Luxembourg and Netherlands for Belgium) She is much weaker than Original Belgium but is more daring and sinful.**

Hope ya liked it guys ^.^


	31. Estonia & 2P! Estonia's Grade Cards

Me: Hmm I wonder if I should do Estonia...

Reviewers: YESSSSS!

Me: If you guys wanted it so much you should have just told me c:

Reviewers: We did!

Me:...

No but seriously, how I managed to be so oblivious is beyond me e.e

Country: Estonia

Human Name: Edoarudo fon Vokku

Classes:

**Technology- A **Comments: He seems to have exceptional knowledge for most of it, maybe it's because of the block head of his.

**Hairstyle- F **Comments: He does not have much fashion sense and he made Italy's hair look like his and cut off his curl…His tears flooded the school.

**Fighting- C **Comments: He is moderately song but just break his glasses and he is basically about as good of a fighter as Italy…

**Caretaking- A **Comments: Him and Lithuania are good parents, they managed to take care of Latvia. The only thing is they often fought over who was the father… In the end Estonia submitted after going three days without his glasses that Lithuania had hid from him. It's rather sad because the glasses were only two inches from their regular spot.

**Writing- A **Comments: He has unique ideas and has something that you don't often see, logic**. **

**Sex Ed- F **Comments: He is very awkward in this class much like his siblings…He hates to even say the word 'penis'.

**Description: He is overall smart in most categories just lacks some common sense in other things like sexual education. He is also a very good brother to Latvia and is extremely patient. But he clearly has no idea what the definition of 'trend' or 'stylish' are. **

Country: Estonia

Human Name: Edoarudo fon Vokku (2p)

Classes:

**Technology- D **Comments: He is smart but just chooses not to pay attention or do his work. He is too busy playing with his flippy hair He does have good hair though…

**Hairstyle- A **Comments: He does his own hair! He and Norway are like so totally hot! I mean…hot. (Estonia's hair is now a bit longer but it flips to the right and is layered.)

**Fighting- A **Comments: He can hold his own against Romano, he even managed to beat Germany in a sword vs. sword match.

**Caretaking- F **Comments: He fed Latvia England's food…Oh and he knows what it does, he wanted Latvia to be quiet for a while…He and Lithuania will often go out and drink and leave Latvia at home with Spain and Romano as babysitters which is basically like having two horny ass teenagers as babysitters. Latvia at least will understand sex ed…

**Writing- F **Comments: Half of the time he is to drunk or lazy to write at all…

**Sex Ed- A **Comments: Due to his natural attractiveness he has every girls and in some cases Lithuania. But he knows the whole sexual dictionary, not sure how but he sure as hell does. He explained what cream corning a girl was to me (Reference to Chapter 26).

**Description: He is much cruder than Original Estonia and actually understands what being stylish means. He also no longer needs glasses. He also is stronger now that he doesn't have glasses to hinder him any longer.**

Here you go guys x3


	32. Important Note!

A/N

Hey guys! Just posting this to elt you know that I have decided to make a facebook page.

It'll be easier to get you guys opinions as well as keep in touch~

I shall have the link posted on my profile and my name is simply Dart x3

Not much orginality I know but oh well~

Also I can answer questions easier for people about my future plans and alert you guys of new stories~

So please go like the page and thank you for being the best reviewers anyman could ever ask for!


	33. 2P! Belarus's Grade Card

Country: Belarus

Human Name: Natalia Arlovskaya (2p)

Classes:

**Music- C **Comments: Well, she wrote some songs for the school peace rally…The songs were about loving the soil and hugging mother nature…

**Stalking- A **Comments: She can stalk out any person who has eaten meat within the past 24 hours. The worst part is, once she finds them she, makes them go to a seminar about being a vegetarian.

**Fighting- F **Comments: She apparently prefers peace…Peace is no match for her sisters pitch fork…

**Language- F **Comments: She seems to end each sentence with man and then some dazed nod…Plus it takes her ages to get to the point in an essay about wither a tomato is a vegetable…

**Conquering- B **Comments: Well she conquered the schools community garden.

**Science- B **Comments: She does her work properly but it seems she is making some sort of drug…I say this because she will go to the bathroom just fine then she will come in the classroom with gigantic eyes. Any sudden movements cause a panic attack…So it was very bad when Italy decided to assault Prussia.

**Poetry- C **Comments: She can be deep, or deep in a drug induced coma…

**Math- A **Comments: She seems to know measurements perfectly; she just gets confused with simple money terms like a quarter or a dime.

**Description: Ok first off, she is very peaceful unlike her sister and refuses to fight. She is also a vegetarian/stoner as you can surely tell. No one is aware of her fighting skill since she has never shown it and she has shown no interest in her brother.**

**Note: I am not making fun of vegetarian or stoners. I personally don't mind what you do, just not the type of life for me. But this is just a story, don't take it so seriously.**


	34. 2P! Switzerland's Grade Card

**Hey guys! I know it's probably been a long ass time since last update. And I honestly have no excuse so I'll be honest, I was being a lazy piece of poo. But hopefully you guys don't want to beat me to death and will enjoy this update and thank you for being patient guys! You are all truly amazing!**

Country: Switzerland

Human Name: Vash Zwingli

Classes:

**Mechanics- F **Comments: If he wasn't so busy fighting and arguing with everyone else, then he'd probably pass the class! But he doesn't really have any targets of aggression, he just picks a fight with anyone who looks at him sideways...Though he will avoid arguing with Spain or Germany, it turns out with just a few spare parts Feliciano can make a sniper rifle...

**Care taking- C **Comments: Well Liechtenstein is as argumentative as he is...Not sure if that's good or bad. But he and China will often get into arguments about child care, ranging from moral teachings to what color they should or should not wear. It made a bit of a morbid turn when Vash said he'd make China's shirt color blood red...

**Debate- A++++ **Comments: He will debate anything. Literally anything. He usually wins, nobody wants to go toe to toe with him when he has his trusty trench knife, especially if they support the idea 'freedom of arms'. Except Italy, those two will turn the class into a wreck...

**Music- F **Comments: He's good...But if he you try to give him constructive criticism then you will get a minor concussion. Or a near fatal stab wound...

Music teacher: Good Vash...Just maybe you could raise it to a high C...

Vash: Say that again and I'll raise a trench knife up your ass.

Music teacher:...

**Gym- C **Comments: Well this is where he releases most of his anger, when he kicks the soccer ball it's probably as fast as one of his knife slashes. Probably the most interesting sight is when Italy and him go toe to toe in a hockey match, they drop their gloves every 4 minutes at least! Vash usually wins due to his hand-to-hand experience but Italy will take a good bite out of him, literally.

**Fighting- A **Comments: Well...It's usually no contest until Italy joins in on the fray. Then it's a high stakes gun vs knife show. Italy will 'accidentally' end up shooting Prussia somewhere near the groin. To break them up I usually have to have Germany get Italy and have Liechtenstein bring up the subject of gun control for Vash to get distracted.

**Sex Ed- F **Comments: Well he and Norway will get into a argument about the sex position "The Freaky Squeaky" Vash believes that you should put your head -Long censor- and your other head in -Longer censor- Norway believes both heads should go in -Very long censor- and that whipped cream should be applied to the -Short censor-

**Language- A **Comments: He can speak many languages flawlessly, I don't really understand the other teachers. He doesn't argue, he is more neutral than anything! Oh well, maybe England's food is getting to them, just like how it's getting to my intestines...

**Description: Unlike the Original Switzerland, he prefers to take sides in arguments and fight often. He also rose his younger sister to be like that as well. He also prefers knives instead of guns, disliking guns with a passion.**


End file.
